code injury
by mezzalou
Summary: my version of the multi car pile up and one of the residents was injured worse than they fought


Code black

Post the crash on the highway and christa's injuries maybe serious than she thought.

In the ambulance all the residents and the two attendings sat in the moving vehicle traveling to the site of the multiple car accident, crista gets out the ambulance along with her friends and her two bosses Leanne and Neal, they get their instructions which were too strict for most of the doctors, as they exit the ambulance they are greeted by a doctor in charge of the situation and he delegates the team and the team are not happy, everyone walks away from the tents and they start treating patients, Christa wanders off to the edge of the road, when she hears a kids scream for help, she looks down the ravine, she sees lights and then she hears a young girl shouting, she shouts back asking if the girl is the one who wrung the 911 dispatch and spoke to the director of the emergency department.

Christa tries to call for help but everyone was busy, she gets her bag and she tries to walk down the hill, but then the ground was slippery and she fell and rolled down the hill banging most of her body as she continued to roll and roll until she came to a complete stop at the bottom of the ravine, she tries to get up but as she moves she feels pain in her ribs and her shoulder, she looks to her shoulder and she knew it was dislocated, she drags herself over to the three victims, she talks to the young girl and she manages to convince her to help her look after her mother and brother.

Minute by minute the mother and son deteriorate, Laura helps Christa treat her mother, and she help Christa by reducing her dislocated shoulder, now there is a wait for people to find out that Christa is missing.

Up at the top everyone started to pack the gear away and leave but then Neal spotted that one of his doctors is missing he runs around like a headless chicken, checking the cars and the people for the women he loves, the fog is lifting the lights become clearer, he walks to the edge of the road where he finds a break in the guard rail, he follows it until he looks down and finds a car down the ravine with the head lights flickering.

He shouts and he is shocked to hear Christa reply to his loud hail, he gets down the ravine and he calls in the cavalry, soon a helicopter is flying above their heads, soon Christa and her patients are safe and on their way to hospital.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Angels hospital

Ambulance by ambulance the patients roll through the doors, hours later into early morning and all the patients from the crash is settled into bed after receiving treatment.

Christa walks around the hospital cradling her side and her painful shoulder, for her all she needed is painkillers so she decided to go and find one of her fellow residents to write her a prescription for pain relief but what she isn't telling anyone about the pain in her ribs and chest.

Christa approaches Malaya at the nurse's station.

"hey Malaya could I ask if you could write me a script for pain relief" asks Christa?

"and can't you write it for your patient" asks Malaya?

"err no since it's not for a patient" answers Christa whispering to her friend.

"oh, so what happened to you in the crash" asks Malaya?

"dislocated shoulder from taking a tumble down the ravine, getting some pain after it was popped back in" answers Christa.

"no offence maybe you should get checked out from one of the doctors before you get painkillers" says Malaya.

"okay but can you do it" asks Christa?

Fine, go sit on a bed in a vacant bay and I will be with you in a minute" says Malaya.

Christa does as she is told, she sits down on the bed in the cubicle, and she waits for her friend to come and look at her.

Just as Malaya was about to go and see to Christa, Leanne comes up to and wants to talk about the women she botched the chest tube on.

"dr Pineda I need to apologize for earlier at the crash I was wrong at not being there to supervise you" says Leanne trying to explain.

"am sorry dr rarish but I have a patient to examine" says Malaya rushing off to the bed where Christa sat.

Leanne follows Malaya with her eyes and she is shocked to see her resident examining another resident, she walks over wanting an explanation.

Christa sees Leanne approaching the bay.

"so, Malaya this is your new patient" asks Leanne?

"yeah she is" answers Malaya.

"look dr rorish I wanted pain relief but Malaya wouldn't write me a script until I got checked out first" explains Christa.

"okay I like honesty, but I will supervise and I also want to make sure you are fit to work so continue doctor Pineda" says Leanne closing the curtains giving them privacy to examine Christa.

"right show me your shoulder first so I can examine it" says Malaya.

Christa slips off her scrub top and exposes her left shoulder to Malaya, which revealed bruising on her shoulder, she pokes and prods but as she looks at her shoulder, she notices something eye catching on Christa's stomach but Leanne also seen it and she started asking questions.

"Christa what happened to your side" asks Leanne?

"oh, great I think I got that when I took a tumble down the ravine and when I dislocated my shoulder" answers Christa.

"does it hurt when I press here" asks Malaya prodding her friends' stomach and she winces when she presses down on or near to the bruising.

"err she has bruising on her left side of her chest possible bruised ribs I won't know until she has a chest x-ray which I will go and organize know" explains Malaya.

"good know Christa you lay back and wait for the x-rays, you are not fit to work" says Leanne.

"great any chance of pain relief now" asks Christa sitting back against the pillow and getting comfortable.

"sure, 10mg of Tylenol until the x-rays come back" orders Leanne.

Leanne and Malaya walk away leaving their friend to rest while they wait for the results to come in.

20 minutes later

Malaya gets handed a file with x-ray films in she looks at the films and she confirms her friend has a broken rib not bruised, Leanne walks over to her just as she is examining the films.

"are they christa's" asks Leanne?

"yeah and she has a broken rib on the left side, she is not fit to work" answers Malaya.

"great we will tell her together" says Leanne.

The two doctors walk to the cubicle, christa sits forward waiting to hear the news.

"hey so what's the verdict" asks christa?

"you have a broken rib from the fall, and the dislocated shoulder is still in place but you may get some pain from it" answers Malaya.

"and that means two weeks sick leave and rest, and don't overdo it" says Leanne.

"great" answers christa.

And with that Leanne and Malaya walk away leaving christa to go home and do as she is told by her bosses.


End file.
